


Day Time

by DarkSadisticAngel



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Getting Together, M/M, Sexual Content, Some Humor, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSadisticAngel/pseuds/DarkSadisticAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP and Yaoi in the true sense. Duo on a train meets another boy. 1x2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Time

It was with slow, dream-like rise that he awoke. Something warm, and wet was in his mouth, and it was causing a tingling pleasurable sensation to rise from within him as his body shuddered in pleasure. Duo moaned as the warm wetness- a tongue, leisurely stroked his, and he responded in kind, his eyes still closed as the last trace of sleep faded slowly from his mind in exchange for the quickening pleasure of his body rising in response to the kiss. In the most foggiest recollection of recent memory, Duo had recalled that he had fallen asleep against the side bar of the train seat, with his legs spread wide and his feet outstretched in front. Waking up to find a hand between him feeling up his front- no- it had moved beyond that to masturbating his dick wasn’t an experience he’d ever encountered before, but it sure felt good. The touch of the warm palm rubbed his pleasurable regions in a way he found novel, with a different pace and pressure that he never would have the patience to do himself alone. His inner thighs were shaking with the built-up from the action, and Duo knew that he would come soon.

The kiss stopped and he felt the hard body of his kisser withdraw away from him.

It was the split section between shocked realization and ejaculation that his eyes flew open in shock. A stranger’s face, young as his own, watched him with steady, piercing blue eyes as Duo helpless came all over the other boy’s perfectly fitted blazer-blue school uniform, as well as his own black uniform trousers. Duo was so startled that, other than a half hiccup, half groan, he didn’t make another sound as he stared up at the unknown schoolboy, his spread legs shaking with aftermath.

Apparently unfazed by situation of Duo’s awakening, the brown hair boy made no move to step away from his half-standing, half-leaning position in-between Duo’s legs. Instead, the boy tilted his head, and kissed Duo again with leaving Duo enough time to register the fact the boy had actually very sharp Asian eyes despite the wideness and rare Prussian colour of them, although he did notice he’d very long brown lashes before his own eyes closed, and he was lost once again in the kiss.

It was broad daylight. The light streaming in from the midday sun lent the train carriage a shining silvery gold. The train line wasn’t a line in one of the more isolated places- they were in the city. Yet even as it was during one of the less busy times- the daylight hours being dominated by pensioners and mothers with children, no other passengers rode the carriage. All good students, of which Duo was not one, were usually in class during the late morning. Yet it was a possibility that at any one of the stops, another person or a few, could come in.

It was something Duo didn’t think of when he found himself leaning back over the bars of his seat, with his trousers pulled past his knees and his shirt, jacket and tie completely undone to allow the exploring hands that continued to roam his muscled chest and abdomen at will. In short, it was like time stood still for him. Reality seemed very distant when something huge entered inside an area of him that he had never thought would be admitting anything through that way. The initial stab had almost brought him down from the absurd pleasurable high he had been on due to the affects of the other boy’s touch, but the brief murmur of the boy’s voice had keep him on the thrumming high of pleasure. The short, brief words of a whispered sentence he couldn’t make sense of in his fuddled state but knew to be a proclamation of possession had captivated him with its soft huskiness. 

Despite the other boy being probably no older than himself, his companion sounded so manly and primitively raw that it caused Duo to groan out his own submission as he willed his body to accept the large member within himself. He inhaled in stiffly the smell of his cheap sun lotion, rubbed onto his body from the bottle that had been in his canvas sachet, along the lingering scent of shower soap from the brown hair boy as the boy began to move. Exactly what he was doing wasn’t something that his mind could comprehend at the moment. He was too busy with trying not to fall. The pain of the boy shoving into him had him seeing stars as he struggled to hold onto the bar before him and keep his knees balance on the cushions. But he soon lost his balance, and collapsed in a sprawling manner across the train’s cushioned seats as pleasure gradually overcame the pain, then overshot his senses completely.

He didn’t notice when the train slowed. They were both going too fast to.

When the door to the carriage opened automatically by his head, he didn’t care that they had reach a station’s platform. The rush of air from the opening that fanned his hot skin did not cool him in the slightest. There was the distance sound of some footsteps treading onto the train, but none stepped in nearby. It was with a hiss and a lurch the train set off again. The sudden jerk pushed the boy hard against his buttocks, and Duo suddenly shouted aloud as the sensation that his body had been brimming was triggered into release. As his body spasmed helplessly from the outpouring, the sensation of pleasure did cease as the stranger pounded him even faster, and faster. 

It was then he heard the other’s boy’s a second time- this time, not as whisper of claim, but as a full throated growl of proud domination. It was with his voice in his ear that Duo slumped into blissful state of blankness.

It couldn’t have been more than five minutes, but he was past yet another station’s platform when he groggily came to. Alone. His top was still roughed, and undone, but Duo came to in a semi-upright pose. His legs had been placed together, and his trousers fully drawn up and zipped. Against the inside of this trousers, Duo could feel a telling wetness steep out from his buttocks. It was then, in utter contrast to the sudden heat the flushed his cheeks, cold realisation of exactly what he had done with a complete stranger hit him.

‘Oh fucking hell. I didn’t even know that guy.’

Then he noticed that his wallet was lying open across his lap. With a curse, Duo snatched it up and hurriedly checked the contents. All the money was still there. However, his student card wasn’t. In its place, however, was another.

Familiar Prussian eyes looked neutrally up at him from the two dimensional plastic picture as Duo read the name on the card and the name of a famous regional high school that was, unlike his own, recognised as the top national school and also recognised internationally.

‘Heero Yuy. Saint Academy. ‘

He swore softly and slumped in his seat. Then shifted uncomfortably at the brief twinge of pain. 

‘Aw, you’ve got to be fucking me.’

 

Fin.


End file.
